The Rosvolio Collection
by Tr3kkieNovelist
Summary: A collection of Rosaline x Benvolio one-shots and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, so I recently got into Still Star-Crossed and I absolutely love this ship; it's a pity the show abruptly ended. I wanted to write a multi-chapter story for Rosvolio, but I don't know if I can do it justice the way I want to and it deserves so I am going to try to do one-shots and drabbles. Here is a one-shot based off a prompt I got on tumblr at Hemingway With A Shot of Whiskey! I a trying to write more creatively without over-thinking everything and this prompt took its own form. I apologize for any mistakes that have been made. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"Why is it pink?" Benvolio asked, confusion evident all over his face as he looked at the stick in his hand.

Rosaline snatched it out of his hands and grabbed the box to examine them together. "What do you mean why is it pink? It's pink because . . . wait . . . why is it pink?"

"See I told you," Benvolio huffed while trying to grab the stick from Rosaline, but she held it out of his reach while staring at the box.

"Okay, this was useless. I'll just take another one. Go get another one," commanded Rosaline as she turned towards Benvolio with an expectant look.

"Me? Why didn't you get multiple ones in the first place? Isn't that what they do in the movies?"

"I didn't get a chance to got the store all day because I was so busy at _work. _You know the place you go everyday, deal with horrible people, and get paid a meager salary to put food on the table. You know the place I can't just take days off as I please." Rosaline shot him a pointed look.

"Hey, I know what a job is, Capulet! I have one. I was helping Mercutio with a very important project today. You still didn't answer my question."

"I was busy and Juliet happened to visit me at work. I was complaining to her and then she whipped this out and gave it to me."

"Wait a minute! Juliet gave you a test she happened to be carrying around in her purse? That doesn't alarm you in the slightest?"

"Well . . . at the time, no I wasn't because I was to nervous about_ our_ current situation to think about anything else, and now that I have had time to think about it, yes it is a bit concerning. But what can you do? Romeo and Juliet are young, but married and their business is their business."

"But what about Phoebe?" said Benvolio, thinking of their one year old god child who is barely out of diapers.

"No, we can't interfere. If they want to have another baby that is their prerogative. And we need to get back to _our _baby, if there even is a baby to be had. So chop chop, dear husband." Rosaline shooing Benvolio away, pushing him up off the bathroom floor.

Benvolio sighs, "As you wish, my lady." He leans over to give her a kiss on the forehead and leaves her still sitting on the bathroom floor.

A minute rolls by before Rosaline bursts from nerves, "I can't bloody sit here all day!"

And with that forces herself to clean the house - a chore she has neglected because she hasn't had time.

A half hour later, Benvolio returns to find Rosaline standing on the kitchen counter cleaning the cabinets.

"Honey, I'm ho . . . What are you doing?!"

Rosaline glances over her shoulder briefly, but continues her task. "I'm cleaning. What does it look like I'm doing, Montague? I can't waste the rest of the day on the bathroom floor nervously twiddling my thumbs when I have a household to take care of now can I? Did you get them?" She finally turns carefully around to face him.

"Yes, I got five different kinds. Here, let me help you," Benvolio deposits the bag on the counter, moving forward to where his wife stands on the countertop. He hugs her around the thighs and when she is securely in his arms he steps away from the counter, letting her body slide down his until they are face to face.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." He says. Their lips meet in the middle, slowly moving in a welcome home kiss of gentle exploration and reassurance.

When they separate, their foreheads are pressed together and Benvolio whispers," Whatever happens, it is going to be okay. Know that I love you."

"And I you," she takes a breath before nodding her head.

Benvolio takes her by the hand and leads her to the master bathroom. He hands her the bag, pushes her inside, and closes the door to patiently wait for her. He gives her the privacy she needs to ready herself and it allows him the chance to deal with the tumultuous thoughts swimming in his head. Through the door he hears in quick succession a sigh, the toilet flushing, and the sink running; all signaling the deed has been done. When she opens the door their eyes meet - brown starring into equally anxious blue-grey eyes. Rosaline is instantly in his arms and he holds her while they wait. When it is time, Benvolio kisses her temple and together they approach the bathroom counter where all five tests are laid out. A sob escapes Rosaline as she turns into her husband's arms even more and nestles in the warm love and security they provide. Simultaneously, a moment later they pull apart to gauge the other's reaction. Rosaline and Benvolio both have tears streaming down their faces and giant smiles.

With a watery laugh Rosaline whispers," I'm pregnant." And Benvolio's smile grows impossibly bigger.

He peppers gentle kisses of admiration and appreciation all over her face and Rosaline closes her eyes to revel in the sensation of peaceful bliss. She never thought this would be how her life turned out: that she would fall in love with a Montague, build a home with him, and have children with him. This was Livia's dream, not hers. But she wouldn't trade it for the world. It was the kind of life her parents had had before they died and had wished to pass on to her and Livia.

That night in bed, in the stillness of the night, Benvolio and Rosaline laid awake cocooned in their little bubble of happiness. Benvolio delicately cradled the woman he loved and the new life she carried.

With a hand upon her belly, he made a vow, "This child will never know the tragedies we have suffered nor know the pains that we've endured. This child, and the many more we will have, they will only know love and kindness. That is my promise to you and our child, beloved, and I will spend the rest of my days living to fulfill it."

He sealed the promise with a kiss to her belly and her lips. Rosaline beamed. For all the horrors she has faced in life, she is somewhat grateful because they led her to this loyal Montague and wonderful future.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! This is my first Rosvolio fic and this prompt took on a life of its own. Also, I'd like to say that queenofchildren on ao3 is a phenomenal writer, especially for Rosvolio so go check them out. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I am apologizing in advance for the format of this chapter. I ended up typing in Google Docs and pasted it here so it's a bit wonky. All mistakes are mine. This is based off the prompt "Are you thirty-five or five?" Please R&R and enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

"Are you thirty-five or five?!" Rosaline exclaimed.

"I don't want to take it," Ben whined.

"Honey, it's just medicine, not poison."

"But it tastes icky," Ben pouted in a way that Rosaline would have deemed adorable if not for the fact that he was frustrating her by not taking the medicine like the grown up he was, or at least should have been.

"Ugh, I married a five year old. Lord help me," she let out an exasperated breath before putting on a nice face and continuing, "I know it tastes icky, honey, but you have to take it so you'll feel better. Can you do that for me please?" Rosaline held the cap up to his lips, an earnest look on her face.

Ben looked at her, mulling over her words. His expression softened a bit, but then he was back to pouting.

"No!" he said and turned his face away from the cap.

"Yes!" she yelled, all pretenses of being nice gone just like her sleep.

"No!" he squirmed around on the bed.

"Benvolio Montague, you will take this medicine! You will drink this, swallow it, and then I will give you ice cream for dessert. Okay?" Rosaline was done playing and decided bribing was the best way to accomplish the task, just for a few minutes of sleep at the least.

Ben looked at her thoughtfully, weighing the deal before he let her guide the cap to his lips and he drank it. A grimace marred his face as the orange pasty taste lingered.

Rosaline sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Where's the ice cream?" Benvolio said, his blue eyes wide and alert.

She sighed dejectedly.

. . .

Sun streamed into the bedroom in rays of light from the cracks in the curtain, illuminating flying dust particles. Ben slowly opened his eyes, squinting to adjust to the sudden brightness. Once he got his bearings, he became aware of a weight on his head and he turned to his left. Next to him Rosaline was sitting up in bed, uncomfortably slumbering against the headboard, one hand tangled in his hair. He took a moment to just watch her. She must have stayed up all night to take care of him, he surmised. Benvolio felt much better than he did yesterday, not that he could remember much because it was all still a bit foggy. But at least he wasn't achy, hot and cold, and exhausted.

Benvolio eased Rosaline to properly lie next to him with her head comfortably pillowed. The movement jarred her awake with a start. "What's your temperature?"

Benvolio chuckled at her outburst. He moved to get her to lie down once more, whispering, "I don't think I have one anymore."

Rosaline opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again because it was too bright. "What time is it?"

"I know not, but we should sleep some more."

"How do you feel?" Rosaline attempted to get up in her sleepy haze, but Benvolio pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm feeling much better thanks to you."

"Ha, you didn't think so yesterday when you were acting like a petulant child," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really remember much from yesterday. I blame ill-ridden delirium. Now I am better and you need to rest since I kept you up all night."

Rosaline tried to sit up again, but her efforts were thwarted once more. "But I need . . ."

"No, Capulet. Stay." he commanded, pulling her closer. "Sleep."

Rosaline was going to fight, but she was half asleep already. Suddenly, her body tensed and she sat up quickly to let out a sneeze. She collapsed back, burrowing into Benvolio's warmth and let sleep overtake her once more.

Benvolio watched his wife sleep, the peaceful steady rise and fall of her chest. Now they would see who the bigger baby was, his sleep riddled mind thought before taking him under.


End file.
